The odd ones out
by Ascaruthiel Greenleaf
Summary: ((VALENTINES' DAY FIC)) ;) So, Legolas turns cupid? hmm... not really. **basically a bit of A/L slash and serious craziness**


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All belong to JRR Tolkien, the guy who wrote LoTR so slashy that fanfics were just meant as occasional treats.  
Notice: Er, yeah, so this fic contains slash, and if you don't like it, I advise you to leave before you go all icky and try to flame something you haven't read. -.- **SPOILERS AS WELL**  
  
  
OK! So for those of you who stayed... This is just a crazy valentines' day piece for people who are (or think they are) as crazy as I am. No, just kidding. Look, I believe it's the homework that's affecting me, I've never written fic specials ever, even Christmas specials... Now for the notes to a few specific beings...  
Rachel: Blah! It's me, Audy. No big deal.   
Natz: When are you going to update your CCS fic?! 1 over year already!  
Mari: Yeah, haha, please dun give me crappy reviews lah! Oioi, Natz too!  
  
Summary: (( Long-winded version)) (warning ya, it's absolutely silly!) Er, Valentines' Day has hit Middle-earth, and no one's celebrating cuz no one knows about V-day. However, some strange magic seems to have been put on Legolas, all his arrows just fly through the targets, and seem to draw every two people he hits together. So all we know is that (crazy for the day) Legolas is going to have some fun playing matchmaker, but is it going to help him get Aragorn...? ;) You'll find out, if you read it. ((And please don't flame me cuz of the stupid storyline, I've already self-acknowledged it as crappy))  
Rating: PG  
  
((Important note: I'm somewhat following the events of the actual Febrary 14th in the book, which happened to be around the chapter The Mirror of Galadriel (I'm not sure exactly which day) so I guess...))  
~_- :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The morning was cool and Legolas was sitting up in the branches of a tree high above the City of Galadhrim admiring the beautiful scenery. Normally, he would have brought Gimli along, but the Dwarf, at this moment, was probably still sleeping. Suddenly he sensed movement behind him, and leapt out of the tree ready to attack if he needed to. He saw an orc a few feet away, and made to kill it by firing an arrow at it.   
  
Shockingly, the arrow just passed through the orc's body, leaving it unharmed but putting it in some kind of a trance. It's looked dazed and had a misty sort of look in it's eyes, which made Legolas decide to escape and warn the company of this new and possibly arrow-proof breed of orc.   
  
He darted past the large form, which was still standing in the same position like a rock, and ran towards the dirt path leading back to the city. The arrow he had fired was lodged in the bark of a tree somewhere.  
  
A few minutes later as he was walking down the dirt path, Legolas' keen senses told him that something was following him from behind. he turned around and fired another arrow at whatever was following him before it had time to duck or run behind a tree. Once again, the arrow flew through its target and disappeared. aside from the slight rustle of leaves, it was totally silent.   
Legolas stared wide-eyed at the creature he had 'hit'. (It was gollum, but he didn't know) It was standing still with the same dazed look as the orc he had previously shot. Legolas was just about to leave with a weird expression on his face when Gollum just dashed off in the opposite direction.   
  
Legolas followed, and then realized that he was just re-tracing his own steps back to the area he was in before. He stopped a distance away and watched, as Gollum ran towards the orc, hugged it around the middle and said, "My precioussss...". (The orc had somehow come 'alive' again) It was confirmed that Legolas had enough of weird stuff for one day, he ran all the way back to the city, and who knows whether he was the one responsible for filling the whole forest with screams.  
  
***  
  
"...and then that thing hugged the orc and said 'My precioussssss...'. Honestly, that's real freaky".  
  
Everyone showed different expressions at Legolas' explanation. Most of the looks on their faces told him one thing: 'huh?'. He sighed and started to make his way back to his room. Perhaps there was just something wrong with him today. Or perhaps what he needed was proof. He took one of his arrows and examined it carefully, running his hand down the length of it. Nothing. So it wasn't magic like he had suspected.   
  
***  
  
[a few hours later]  
  
The final test was ready, Legolas prepared to fire another arrow. He stepped out from behind the pillar where he was hiding and with dead accuracy hit his target: Frodo. (Of course the arrow just flew through him...) Sam, who was with Frodo, looked into his master's misty eyes and waved a hand in front of them."Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo sir, what's come over you now?". Legolas couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself as he fired a second arrow through Sam. Both of them stayed absolutely still for a while, before collapsing in each others' arms.   
  
Just at that moment, Celeborn appeared on the scene. He was pretty shocked to see Frodo and Sam in such a state, kissing each other now. Legolas grinned childishly and escaped before Celeborn noticed him and realized that he had something to do with what had happened to Sam and Frodo, as well as many other elves and creatures around the area.  
  
These arrows were making people... fall in love.  
  
In his haste to escape from the scene of crime, Legolas collided with someone as he ran round a corner. "Aragorn," he managed to say, breathless with shock.  
  
"Legolas, do you know what day it is today?", Aragorn inquired. Legolas frowned. "February the 14th?" he tried. "Not only that. It's Valentines' Day, which is probably why many people around here are mysteriously falling in love with each other, including with people of the same sex."  
  
Legolas tried to look clueless. "Valentines' Day?" he asked with a hopefully convincing enough puzzed look. He actually did know what this Valentines' Day was all about. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Surely you've heard of it? ... it doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure all this to do with Valentines' Day has something to do with the odd happenings around here." Without waiting for a response, Aragorn stalked off. Legolas smiled after him. Valentines' day huh? A good day for him to show a little of his own love towards Aragorn...  
  
Well, after he had enough of fun anyway... No point in wasting a bunch of 'magic' arrows... And after all, Celeborn needed a bit of excitement, the poor elf couldn't go rushing all over the place the whole day with a frown on his face......  
  
***  
  
[later]  
  
Legolas crept up on Galadriel. Celeborn was already standing 'stunned' along one of the corridors. He jumped out from behind a wall and fired an arrow straight through the Elven Lady. Now to wait for the results caused by something so powerful not even the strongest magic could break. Now to pray that Celeborn wouldn't kill him the next day for doing this, but after all, the elven lord DID need to relax a little. :D  
  
The arrows were running low, Legolas was down to 4. Two more pairs to go. Heheh, for Merry and Pippin. Perfect. But just at that moment, he spied Boromir whistling as he was walking down a corridor in the opposite direction. You guessed.  
  
Now for someone to pair with Boromir... Legolas really felt like a kid elf again, he himself had no idea why he was behaving in such an immature way. ~_- He walked along trying his best to look innocent and not giggle at any of the kissing couples he had passed while trying to find someone who was still alone. He peered into a room with an open door and found Gimli polishing his axe. "You will forgive me the next day for doing this!!!" Legolas shouted with a somewhat evil grin, and yet another arrow flew through the Dwarf. He was down to the last two arrows.  
  
***  
  
Someone reached from behind and snatched the arrow from Legolas' hand. "So it was you?" Aragorn asked. Legolas jumped slightly for Aragorn had approached him so quietly that he hadn't even noticed. He backed up against a wall. "Look, it... I was just having some fun, okay? I haven't behaved so childishly ever since I was about 800 years old." Aragorn didn't look to convinced about the explanation. "Magic?" he inquired.   
  
"Not magic.Something else."  
  
"We'll see. Shoot me with one of those arrows, Legolas."  
  
The elf stared. "What?" he said at last. "You want me, to shoot you, with one of these arrows?" Aragorn looked impatient. "Yes, I did say so. I just want to show you something, as well as prove something to myself." Legolas looked confused, but he still took the arrow from Aragorn and prepared to fire it at him. "You sure you want me to do this?" he asked. "Yes, I swear I won't come to haunt you if I die."   
  
Legolas frowned, but said nothing. He fired the arrow through Aragorn. But nothing happened. He didn't even looked dazed. Aragorn took a step towards Legolas. "Alright, now give me your bow and that last remaining arrow." Legolas meekly handed them over. "What are you going to do with them?" he demanded. "Shoot you. Now just stand still." Legolas simply obeyed, but hoped that nothing but the arrow going through him would happen.   
  
Aragorn drew back the string and aimed at Legolas' heart. The arrow flew right through him and hit the wall behind but nothing happened either. "It's simple," Aragorn dropped the bow on the floor. "Magic".  
  
"But it can't be magic," Legolas insisted, "I checked everything!"   
  
"But it IS magic." Aragorn walked right up to Legolas so that there were only inches between them.  
  
"It's 'mortal's magic'"  
  
Legolas was beginning to feel uncomfortable at Aragorn being so close. He tried to edge away but Aragorn grabbed his arm and held him back. "I-I don't get your point. Let me go," the elf tried to reason. Aragorn responded by moving even closer and forcing him into a kiss.  
  
"It's Mortal's magic, Legolas. And it's called love."  
  
All Legolas could manage to do was utter a few incomprehensible phrases. At last he managed to squeeze out a rather squeaky sounding, "how did you know?" Aragorn laughed softly and ran his hand through the elf's hair. "How I knew that you loved me? Despite you pretending not to care about me, I could tell. Through lots of ways. Because I loved you too."  
  
Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder. "Just one last question then, why didn't the arrows work on you, or me?"   
  
"Simple again. These 'magic' arrows don't need to work on us, because we already fulfilled their purpose. Of course they seemed to draw all those other people together because they were not truly in love. Though now, they ARE in love because of what YOU did to them..."  
  
Legolas grinned, "Would you have resisted the temptation? A bunch of arrows which made people fall in love?"   
  
"No. Though I daresay that you're going to be in a lot of trouble tomorrow when they all find out."  
  
"Nothing scares me now, when I've got you."  
  
Aragorn pretended to look disgusted. "Quit all that sweet talk. Now that you've had you fun. It's my turn." He went behind Legolas and directed him to the nearest bedroom. "Time for bed now, my sweet." Legolas pretended to protest, "But it's not bedtime yet~" Aragorn gave him a fake stern look. "Now don't tell me you don't get my meaning."  
  
"I do!!!"  
  
And the two had a Valentines' day they would never forget.  
  
THE CRAZY END  
[Note: Er, the next day, the weird spell from the arrows wore off. (only Sam and Frodo, stayed together) and Celeborn didn't get too mad. (see, he must have enjoyed his V-day!) -.- Aragorn and Legolas (Duuuuuhhh....) stayed together and bah! What a horrible fic!!!!   
  
As for who put the spell on the arrows? Far away in a different world, a mad author is laughing madly...]  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~_-   
  
OK, I know, I shall get a hell lot of flames... -.-() [I'm crying in advance here, boohoo] That was totally stupid. Boohoo. Imagine me giving everyone such a horrible early V-day present, I'm so mean!!! Boohoo. Don't need to insult me, I already feel insulted... *sniff* Review... if you want to. *snnniiff*  
  
ALERT! I KNOW MY ENGLISH SUCKS OKAY?! 


End file.
